Sparks Ignite
by Sugar Dipped Charms
Summary: It's been eight years since Cammie has graduated from the Gallagher Academy for Young Exceptional Women... Spies. She is now a fully pledged CIA agent. Her life and missions are a routine, until some old friends come along. And maybe one old love too...
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Gallagher Girls

My first GG story. The chapters will be short-ish but I'll try to upload a lot of chapters. I'm writing in advance so that you don't have to wait long for the next chapter. Since my internet sucks and I can only update during weekends; updates will not be in a precise routine.

Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

**NOSTALGIA**

It's been 8 years since Cameron Morgan graduated from the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women… Spies. Most likely by now you all know the secrets of the Gallagher Academy. Cammie was finally out of college – training with the CIA. She was 23 years old.

She always reminisced what happened the past 8 years. CIA training, "college" freshman, Gallagher Academy graduation, Circle of Cavan, Bex, Liz, Macey… Zach.

Zach, oh, Zach. He always invaded Cammie's mind whenever he could. His smirk was still annoying in her memories. His hazel eyes sparkled, too. His hair added the boyish ,yet lean, effect on him. The last time Cammie saw him was after the graduation. He made a brief congratulations, a brief farewell and no brief kiss. He was in a rush for something Cammie had no knowledge of. He has kept an awful lot of things from her.

Until now, she still has no idea who the real Zachary Goode was. Was he the cocky yet attractive Zach? The mean, it's-too-dangerous-here Zach? Or was he the son-of-Circle-agent Zach? Gosh, there was just so many Zachs out there Cammie could never decide. But she didn't have any more spare time to think about that since she was a fresh CIA agent now.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gallagher Girls.

I'm uploading this at the same time as I uploaded the prologue, so that you can be more interested in this story. As I said, the chapters are super-duper-uber-so-much-unbelievably short. But my story has an interesting plot line - ha! so biased.

Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

**VISITORS**

Cammie was surprised to see Mr. Baxter, Rebecca Baxter's M16 dad, in the conference room. Along with him was Field Manager Senior Marcus Whitelaw, fellow fresh CIA agent Nina Smith and… Cammie's old friends!

This was the first time they've all seen each other again since a small reunion 2 years ago. They all quickly ran into each others' arms and settled on a group hug.

"What are you guys doing here? Bex, I thought you were based in England? Liz, you're supposed to be in the research labs! Macey! You're supposed to be in the company of politicians!" Cammie gushed out in excitement and curiosity.

Liz offered to explain. "I was specifically called here for a classified mission which will be explained in a few moments. Bex accompanied her dad, whom said that she was needed for something. And Macey apparently got a mysterious phone call from the CIA saying that she needed to come here. Fast."

"Leave all the explaining to Liz, as always." Macey rolled her eyes.

"Cammie!" Bex's heavy British accent exclaimed. "You look gorgeous!"

Well, maybe Cammie had actually thought about dressing up today for no reason. She honestly had no idea this was gonna happen, though. She was in a simple, white ruffle dress. And she had a pair of white gladiators on. Plus, her hair was curled and she had some light make-up on. Bex, though, had an oversized tee with leggings. While Liz had a beret, a white tee, a black vest and black shorts on. And, always fashionable, Macey had a Ralph Lauren cat suit with a trench coat on.

"Well, standing next to you guys I look like a failure at fashion!" joked Cammie.

But Macey took this criticism seriously. "Well, it's true, those gladiators were so last year. Ruffles are only gonna come back after a few more seasons. Cammie! You're behind and ahead fashion! Only you can pull off such a wonder."

Mr. Whitelaw coughed to get our attention. "Excuse me, ladies. I would like you to meet the final –and tardiest- agent."

Standing before them was a guy with messed up brown hair, hazel eyes and a lean body. Plus, a smirk. Only one person can fit these descriptions.

"Hey, Gallagher girl."


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Gallagher Girls.

Okay, so maybe... I'm uploading this at the same time as Nostalgia and Visitors, too. I'm gonna try to upload multiple chapter at one time. To make up for the short chapters. Yay?

Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

**INFORMATION**

Macey shrieked, silently. Bex gawked. Liz looked as if she's seen the ghost of Christmas Past. And Cammie just stared. Well, she actually glared.

"You?" Cammie said in disbelief. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Wow, never thought you'd miss me so much!" Zach teased. "Love the curls, by the way." He held one of Cammie's locks.

Cammie swatted his hand off. "No touching. _Blackthorne boy._"

Mr. Baxter interrupted. "We must discuss the important matters first. Reunions may come later."

Nina Smith snickered.

"So we must all know the Circle of Cavan, right?" Mr. Whitelaw asked. Everyone in the room nodded.

Liz quietly asked Nina. "How are you involved with this?"

Nina hesitated, "My uncle was kidnapped by them years ago."

"That is right, Ms. Smith. Your uncle has been kidnapped by the Circle." Mr. Baxter said in a lecture tone. "Do any of you know why? It is because Mr. Smith had some valuable information that may have been helpful to _them_..."

Zach continued. "So we're here to find out what that information is and also try to track down where Mr. Smith is. Done. So what's the cover?"

"Mr. Goode, this is not a playful situation. So, please keep your knowledge to yourself since we _experts_ know what to do." Mr. Whitelaw scolded.

Mr. Baxter handed out some manila folders which contained details and our covers for the mission. He and Mr. Whitelaw left the room, leaving us some privacy.

"So, I'm a black market trader of classified information! I'm apparently a favorite of blackmailers. I mean favorite marketer... You know... Cool!" Liz exclaimed. "And I'm rich!"

Bex continued. "And I'm the 'reliable source' of information for Liz- I mean ."

"Ooh... I'm a wealthy stockholder who blackmails people!" Macey announced.

Cammie reluctantly opened her folder, not expecting what she'd find.

"Hello, Mrs. Goode- I mean Mrs. Myers." Zach put his arm around Cammie's shoulders.

"No... Impossible." Was all Cammie could let out.

She was 'married' to 'James Myers' aka Zach. And they were a wealthy couple who made lots of alliances with the black market.

The black market was where the Circle of Cavan was spotted recently. This particular black market was the most dangerous of them all. It was only for those 'professional marketers'. It was located in Rio de Janeiro. Their next pit stop...


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Gallagher Girls.

Here are the next set of chapters! But... Bad news. I have two folders in my laptop. One for the finished chapters. And one for the draft chapters. And five chapters in my draft folder were accidentally deleted by 'someone'. I am very disheartened. But this won't stop me from writing. That's why the delay might be a little longer now. I've written two chapters in my draft already. So, three more chapters to go.

Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

**FLIGHT**

The Operatives - Liz, Bex, Macey, Nina, Zach and Cammie – were on a CIA modified jet plane. Their next stop was Rio de Janeiro. Their mission was to uncover the information of Mr. Smith that the Circle of Cavan wanted. And they also had to find Mr. Smith who was currently in the hands of the Circle.

"Don't you know anything about this? Considering that _your _mom is a Circle agent." Cammie interrogated Zach.

Zach winced. "I know that you know that I have nothing to do with her business"

"Oh, really? Then how come you still keep contact with her?"

"I do not! My contact with her broke off after I moved to your school." Zach exclaimed.

Cammie was about to provoke Zach again until one "flight attendant" - obviously CIA - told them to shut up.

Nina, who was sitting behind Zach and Cammie, put her head in between their two seats. Her red locks covered a bit of her face. "How long have all of you guys known each other?"

Liz, who was sitting beside Nina, gladly informed. "Way back. Especially those two." Liz referred to Cammie and Zach.

"Ooh! Were you guys dating?" Nina questioned.

Zach coughed uncomfortably while Cammie, being a _trained_ spy, answered. "Nope. But this guy had some feelings for me back then." She teased.

Zach scoffed. "I'll tell the truth. I wasn't the only one who had _feelings_."

Cammie smacked Zach's arm. "At least I wasn't the one who wanted to run away together!"

"It was to get away from the Circle! Really, Cammie did you take it the 'wrong' way?" Zach smirked.

Macey finally interrupted. "Shut up! Someone here is trying to get her beauty sleep!"

This silenced them all because they didn't want to experience the wrath of Macey McHenry.

"We will be landing in 10 minutes. Please buckle up." The captain's voice boomed throughout the whole jet plane.

Bex looked out the window and said. "Hello, Rio De Janeiro."


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gallagher Girls.

Here's the other chapter! The covers might be a little confusing. But tell me if it's okay.

Enjoy! And please review!

**

* * *

**

**COVER**

As soon as they stepped on the airport the Operatives weren't themselves anymore. They were their covers. Cammie was in a Chanel designer dress, her eyes were now the color brown and her skin was now tanned. Zach was in an Armani suit, his hair was now completely blond and his eyes were now blue. Meanwhile, Liz was now a brunette and she was also very pale. Macey was now a redhead with green eyes in designer clothes. Bex was now chubby and she had Wal-Mart clothes on. And last but not least, Nina, who was going to be an illegal weapon seller, had colorful streaks in her hair and blue contacts.

"I hate this fat suit!" Bex complained for the hundredth time.

"Shush! We have to go our separate ways now... See you guys later." Macey said while going into the crowd.

Everyone said their see ya's and goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Zach put his arm around Cammie's waist. Cammie resisted at first until Zach said. "Cover." So, she put her head on his shoulder to add to the effect.

Cammie noticed a suspicious person by the arrivals gate. Why does it have to be this early... Cammie thought.

"Honey, this place is so lovely! Let's _tail_ around the _arrival gate_ to find our chaperone." Cammie informed Zach with a sophisticated tone.

Zach briefly scanned the arrival gate and replied. "You're right, sweetie. This place is amazing. But our chaperone said he would be waiting on the east arrival gate. Not here in the west."

Cammie took that as a signal to move quickly into the crowds with Zach. They pushed their luggage cart towards the east arrival gate.

They went out of the airport and into the parking area.

"Which car do you want?" Zach said while tossing three keys in the air.

There was a Lamborghini, a BMW and a Porsche.

"I think the BMW is the least eye catching one." Cammie replied.

They quickly put their luggage in the trunk and drove off.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Gallagher Girls.

The last chapter to upload for today! The next three might be next week if I'm lucky. Okay! **New challenge!** First three people to review and say "Not as stuffy as it it in Barcelona" will get a preview of the next chapter! This is very good if your not 'goode' at waiting. Because I can't be guaranteed to upload the next chapter early. And I'm not sure if this challenge will work. I hope it does.

Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

**CONNECTIONS**

Zach was driving around the confusing roads of Rio de Janeiro. Cammie, on the other hand, was scanning the map to find an abandoned warehouse.

"Take two lefts, then a sharp right." Cammie said in French.

"_Oui, mademoiselle Myers._" Zach teased, but followed.

After 4 hours of a road trip, they finally arrive at the abandoned warehouse. There were other fancy cars around the warehouses but other than that – the place was abandoned.

_Duh..._ Cammie thought. "You know, hon. I don't think this is a way to treat privileged guests. Leaving our car in this waste. Ugh." She said in French, playing up to her part.

"Tsk, tsk. I agree. But let us go inside for now." Zach looked at a rearview mirror on a Ferrari and saw two posh women behind them. So, he continued with this charade of theirs.

Once they entered the warehouse, they were greeted by a tough-looking man.

The gruff man said. "The air is stuffy here, eh?"

"Not as stuffy as it is in Barcelona." Zach replied with a heavy French accent. He was obviously showing off his memorization skills to Cammie by remembering the secret phrase.

"Take the ladder on your right side. Remember. Keep going straight." The man informed.

Playing up to the her cover, Cammie whined. "But, my dress! We've already parked our car in this dump of yours and now you want my dress to be ruined? It's vintage, gosh..."

The man said annoyed. "Fine... There's a staircase if you turn left instead..."

Zach and Cammie took this as their cue to go in further into the warehouse. Since they weren't going the way where the other people were going; they decided to implant bugs on their way.

"Good complaining..." Zach whispered into Cammie's ear.

"I got some lessons from Macey." Cammie teased.

Zach laughed.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gallagher Girls.

Next chapter! Only one? Yes. I'm not really satisfied with the critique I'm getting. Which is almost none at all. I really need hard core criticism. So, next time I'm gonna upload is this weekend, most likely. And I really want more reviews, please.

Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

**CHARADE**

Zach and Cammie went through maze-like hallways before reaching the meeting room. The interior was very different from the warehouse. You wouldn't even know that they were in an abandoned warehouse.

They were greeted –again- by a snooty secretary. She informed them that the 'gift- exchanging' would happen at precisely 9 'o' clock. The gift- exchanging was obviously the leaking of valuable information.

Zach and Cammie were given name tags, then they entered the room. There were lots of different people from different races, places, genders and more. But even in the midst of a hundred people, one person instantly caught their eye. A Circle of Cavan operative – Mrs. Goode.

Zach swore in Farsi. And in French he told Cammie. "We have to keep low. Somehow, she'll be able to know who we are under these covers. I see another operative over there. Let's converse with him instead."

So, he and Cammie approached a man whom wore a Ralph Lauren suit and had the emblem of the Circle of Cavan on his breast pocket.

"_Excusez moi, monsieur. _May we converse for a while?" Cammie asked.

Astounded by her beauty, he eagerly agreed. Zach was obviously disgusted.

"Well, what would you want my _madamoiselle_?" The man asked.

"Well, first of all, my name is Venice Myers. And this is my husband James Myers." Cammie smiled.

The man became instantly upset, finding out that _Venice Myers_ was married. "Oh... Well, my name's John Jorge. My acquaintances call me J.J."

"Okay, _monsieur_ J.J. Would you care to inform us about your latest nuclear weapons?" Zach said, starting on a common topic.

J.J. immediately drowned them with all sorts of information about the Circle of Cavan's weapons. Both, Zach and Cammie, pretended to look interested. Until one name suddenly stood out.

"... Mr. Jasper Smith carefully provided us the information for this new project of ours. Which is classified, actually." J.J. said.

"Mr. Smith?" Cammie repeated.

"You know him? Well he is a stubborn one for information, you know..."

Zach replied. "Oh, yes. I remember that old man being stubborn."

J.J. laughed. "You didn't get your info, right? Well... We did a little something to him that made him gush out everything!"

"Oh! Tell us more..." Cammie pried.

J.J. cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, I can't madam. My time is up. May I see you some other time." He kissed Cammie's hand. "And nice meeting you Mr. Myers."

J.J. left them alone after that.


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Gallagher Girls.

Longest chapter so far for a short chapter story! There's gonna be a little fluff soon... Thanks for all your critique! It really motivated me. By the way, "Cirque de Ville" is so made up... I have no idea what it means anyway.

Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

**WELCOME**

When the party was finished, the guests either left to their hotels or stayed for further information about where they were going to stay. Zach and Cammie did the latter.

Only a quarter of the guests stayed. It was because all of the people left were personally requested to stay.

The host was Daniel Steczynski. He was this ancient European guy. Apparently he was the 'big boss' of the black market here in Rio De Janeiro. Which, Zach found out, was called 'Cirque de Ville' as an alias. He gave each personal guest of his: a brooch that contained his blood. So intruders – _obviously the CIA, MI6, etc_. Zach thought- would be caught if they do not have it.

Cammie got the brooch from Macey who got the brooch from this politician who was a puppet for the Cirque de Ville. The politician was taken away by the Secret Service- of course.

Cammie looked around her and saw a Middle Eastern man with a lot of women in belly dancing outfits hoarding around him. And there was also a woman who had a bit of facial hair. _Ew..._ Cammie thought. There was a plump man with a mustache and a Chihuahua. It was quite a crowd actually, every person was different from the other.

Zach was also scanning the crowd and saw – his mom. _Shit..._ Zach swore in his mind.

In French, Zach whispered to Cammie, which from a normal point of view looked like him whispering romantic words. "Mother. Nine o' clock."

Cammie took out her mirror. To others it looked like she was just checking her appearance. But really, she was looking at what Zach's mom was doing.

"_Oui... _We should blend in with the crowd." Cammie spotted a crowd and she faintly heard that the subject was the Pacific drugs. "Let's go to the crowd over there." She continued in French.

They chatted with the group of people for a while, until the lights in the room dimmed. A spotlight was aimed at a pile of boxes. Then suddenly a man appeared.

"The ringmaster?" Cammie asked Zach if the man was Mr. Steczynski.

Zach looked up at the ceiling, then looked at his shoes. Only Cammie knew he was nodding.

"Welcome! Dear guests!" Daniel Steczynski boomed. "Didn't see that coming, eh?" He referred to his sudden entrance. He laughed. "Well, that's my benefit from my great-great-grandfather! He kidnapped that great Houdini once! Haha! But we'll save that story for some other time."

All the guests laughed, so Zach and Cammie decided to join in.

Mr. Steczynski informed. "Well, my 'personal doctor' will now check your brooches for the blood sample."

A man who looked like he was in his forties. "Brooch."

_No please?_ Cammie thought while giving him their brooch.

"Positive. Stand over there by the fern plant." The man moved on to another person.

Zach and Cammie stood beside a handful of people. Suddenly, Cammie saw Zach's mom heading their way.

Cammie quickly cuddled into Zach's arm and whispered. "Cover!"

Zach put his arm around Cammie and held her like he never wanted to let go. Ms. Goode came directly to them. _Oh no..._ Zach and Cammie simultaneously thought.

"Hello. I believe we didn't have a chance to talk during the 'gift-exchange'." Ms. Goode put her hand out.

Both Zach and Cammie shook her hand. "_Bonjour, madam._ You are right. But we did have a chance to talk to your fellow colleague, ." Cammie said in a heavy French accent.

"Yes. Well, I am James Myers. And this is my lovely wife, Venice." Zach introduced them.

"Well, I'm Ms. Goode. Nice to meet you." She said a bit coldly.

The snooty secretary came over and said. "Sorry, to interrupt your little party over here. But we're gonna show you your rooms now."

"I guess I'll talk to you both later." Ms. Goode said and walked away with the secretary.


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Gallagher Girls.

This chapter might be a bit confusing... I made a story plan and I decided I would make 16 chapters (aka 8 more chapters). And then I also decided to make a sequel! Yay?

Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

**HIDEOUT**

About half an hour after Ms. Goode left, the secretary of Mr. Steczynski escorted Zach and Cammie to their room. They passed by a lot of hallways and stairs, but , of course, Zach and Cammie memorized the way to their room.

They stopped by the door and the secretary said. "I'll be here to fetch you in the morning and escort you out. Since we don't like our visitors going astray, I advise you to stay in your room." She finished coldly and left.

Zach whispered in French. "As if finding our way will be a problem! I memorized the way in one go. That was so for beginners."

Zach reached for the doorknob, but the door didn't open. It was locked.

"I could pick this lock in a minute or two, Cam. Give me your hair clip." Zach showed off.

"Or... We could just use the key." Cammie dangled the key in front of Zach's face.

"Where'd you get that?" Zach exclaimed in French.

"Brush pass. Duh." Cammie explained while opening the door.

The room had great interior design. It's theme was obviously going for Paris. There was a loveseat underneath a mini Eiffel tower. The dining area was like a typical café in France. The bathroom was going for an ancient museum theme; obvious from the –stolen- Da Vinci paintings.

"This is awesome!" Zach exclaimed before plopping on the loveseat sofa.

Cammie suddenly blurted. "Zach. There's one little problem..."

Zach followed Cammie into the bedroom. And then he saw a king sized bed.

"Oh..." That was all Zach could let out.

"This shouldn't be a problem... Right?" Cammie nervously said.

Zach replied. "Yeah... I could sleep on the couch. I guess..."

"It's a loveseat. Sheesh, Zach. And no. We can put... These pillows... In between... See?" Cammie propped the pillows splitting the bed in half – not literally, though.

"You can't keep your hands off me, no?" Zach teased.

"What!" Cammie exclaimed. "I mean... I didn't want you to be uncomfortable! Because you might not get enough rest. And no top spy would want a sleepy partner on the case."

"Right... Well, good night!" Zach jumped onto the bed and lied down.

"Zach!" Cammie shrieked. "Get your shoes off!" She tried to pry Zach's shoes off. "And! We need to contact the Operatives!"

"You're right!" Zach got up. "Hey... You got thumb prints on my shoes..."

"So?" Cammie let out.

"Payback time!" Zach grabbed Cammie and started tickling her.

Cammie kept giggling and couldn't stop. "Stop-" She laughed. "Zach!" She laughed.

Their little fiasco was interrupted by Liz's voice. "Looks like some people have loosened up."


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Gallagher Girls.

Gonna take a long time to upload now. So much school work! Sorry for the delay... I haven't written any new chapters yet because I'm so busy... Sorry.

Enjoy! And please review!

**

* * *

UPDATES**

"Liz?" Zach and Cammie let out at the same time.

Zach checked every hiding spot he could think of and asked. "Where the heck are you? And how did you break in?"

"Zach." Cammie abruptly said. "You are such a dimwit for a spy!"

Zach glared at Cammie, and saw that she was holding a tiny device that could pass on for an iPod.

He and Cammie sat down on the bed looking into the device, that showed all the Operatives. It was kind of like a web chat.

"...and then the guy wrestled the real seller! It was chaos!" Nina told the others. "Oh, hey Cammie! Zach!"

"Hey Nina! And Macey! And Liz! And Bex!" Cammie ranted.

Macey told Cammie. "So... Cammie... Seems like you and someone are 'well acquainted'." Macey winked into her iPod device.

"Er... -"Cammie started.

Liz quickly interrupted. "Macey! This is the fourth time I told you that this device is for professional use only! Not casual chatter!"

Macey rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Ugh."

Zach offered. "I'll be the one to inform them, Cammie."

So, Zach and, sometimes, Cammie filled them in about: how they found the Circle of Cavan operatives, including ; Mr. J.J.'s eye witness to Mr. Smith,; and everything else that happened.

"Interesting... Do you think Ms. Goode will bust you guys?" Bex worried.

"As long as there's one professional spy here. We're okay." Zach smirked, obviously referring to himself.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Make me." Zach provoked.

He and Cammie were in a staring contest. But, Zach inched closer and closer to Cammie's face...

His breath warmed her face. "Gallagher girl..."

Zach quickly poked her sides, which caused her to yelp.

"Zach!" Cammie pushed him off the bed. "You- you! Ugh!"

Cammie took the device. "We're signing off. Talk to you gals next time, 'kay? Bye." Cammie tossed the device to a corner.

Zach kept laughing. "You-" Laugh. "-tho-thought" Laugh. "That I was gonna kis-" Cammie shut him up by putting a pillow on his face.

"Night, Zach." Cam said coldly and went to sleep. She, somehow, changed into her silk pajamas quickly.


End file.
